1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminators, including light modulators, and more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively, to methods and apparatus for driving illuminators in printing applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Light modulators fabricated using micro electromechanical system (MEMS) technology, in general, are well known. Examples of such light modulators include the Grating Light Valve™ (GLV™) light modulator available from Silicon Light Machines Corporation of Sunnyvale, Calif. Devices that are of the same type as GLV™ light modulators are hereinafter referred to as “ribbon light modulators”. Ribbon light modulators are described in the following disclosures, which are integral to this provisional application and can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,360 to Bloom et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,579 to Bloom et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,592 to Bornstein et al. The disclosures of the aforementioned patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Ribbon light modulators can be employed in various applications including optical networks, video, and printing. As can be appreciated, it is advantageous to optimize a light modulator for a specific application.
Ribbon light modulators have been employed in printing applications. In one printing application, a laser beam is bounced off a reflective surface of a ribbon light modulator and onto a plate. The laser beam has a power density that, when focused, is sufficient to expose the plate. The ribbon light modulator is actuated to modulate the laser beam and form a pattern on the plate. The plate is inked and rolled onto paper to transfer the pattern thereon. The Xcalibur 45™ platesetter from the Agfa Corporation employs such a ribbon light modulator. The use of a ribbon light modulator in a printing application is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,650.